Charities
LV: Make A Promise '(2016) "Make a promise to help children in urgent need. Join Louis Vuitton and UNICEF by making a donation or investing in a Louis Vuitton Silver Lockit. Share your pledge with a ‘pinky promise’ on social networks. Together, we can make a difference. http://www.louisvuitton.com/lvforunicef #MakeAPromise." '''Show Your Support '(2015) an Australian campaign to donate money to NBCF, to support researches to find a cure for breast cancer and donations to breast cancer patients. '''Actually She Can (2015) a campaign that encourages female empowerment by inspiring young women to achieve their professional, personal, health, wellness and societal goals. The Kind Campaign (2015) ' The Kind Campaign', founded in 2009, is a non-profit organization, documentary film, and school program that brings awareness and healing to the negative and lasting effects of girl-against-girl "crime". Miranda addressed her fans to support the charity thought "Mother Denim" brand and #nomorebullying, on her instagram, august 12th 2015. Earth Hour (2012) Earth Hour is a worldwide movement for the planet organized by the World Wide Fund for Natue (WWF). . The event is held worldwide annually encouraging individuals, communities, households and businesses to turn off their non-essential lights for one hour, from 8:30 to 9:30 p.m. on the last Saturday in March, as a symbol for their commitment to the planet.It was famously started as a lights-off event in Sydney, Australia in 2007. As global ambassador for Earth Hour, Miranda released a video on march 12, encouraging people to take I Will If You Will challenge, by hosting a class of yoga for the cause in sydney for those who were committed enough to go beyond the hour by sharing I Will If You Will challenges with the World. She gave charity fitness class to more than 250 fans. "I think it's a really fun campaign that shows everyone can change the world they live in. Whether it be a big or a small change – it all counts." '' '''Fight Against Fistula' '(2010) On November, during her pregnancy with Flynn, Miranda joined this charitable campaign against Fistula, a pregnancy complication that threatens mothers and their child, to raise awareness in 44 seconds video: ''“'Fistula is caused when a woman endures a complicated, prolonged delivery without sufficient access to proper medical care,” Kerr explained. ''“For the 3.5 million women suffering from fistula, the injuries leave them incontinent and in most cases their baby dies.” '' '''Kids Helpline (2013) In February, Miranda revealed that she's the new ambassador of Kids Helpline to raise awareness on issues faced by the youth in australia. "I want every child in Australia to know that there is someone who will listen to them, someone who can talk to them, no matter how big or small the issue." No Tree, No Me (2009) For Koala Foundation, Miranda joined this campaign that aims to protect Koalas' natural habitat habitats. In the Rolling Stone's first Green Issue, in which Kerr graced its cover, naked and in a chain locked to a tree. “I feel strongly about the need to protect our natural environment because it supports our life – it really is that simple,” '' Kerr said. “It’s a sad thing – there are only about 100,000 koalas left in Australia. 'Something like 80 per cent of the koalas’ habitat has been destroyed since Europeans arrived in Australia.”'' Protect The Skin You're In' '(2009) Miranda stripped down for Marc Jacobs' charity cause alongside other be names like Victoria Beckham, Naomi Campbell, Dita Von Teese, Heidi Klum, Helena Christensen, Milla Jovovich, Erin Wassen, and Doutzen kroes; to be printed on t-shirts, sold for $35 each. All proceeds for the sales will go to New York University Cancer Institute and New York Univerity Langone Medical Centre 'Be Love For All '(2009) Be Love is a purpose driven eco apparel company that designs beautiful organic t-shirts. The clothing supports a brilliant peace education program for youth.